


Triangles and Tears

by AspenTreetops



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Dark, Human Bill Cipher, My First AO3 Post, Other, Protective Bill Cipher, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenTreetops/pseuds/AspenTreetops
Summary: Bill had decided to stay out of their lives, after all, a demon could never fall for a human, but one incident changed everything.Dipper and Mabel have to keep Bill's presence a secret, or who knows what the Grunkles will do?





	1. The Start of Something New

Bill was never one for romance.

In fact, up until a few months ago he hadn’t believed he was even capable of feeling love. It was a strange emotion to him, foreign and slightly scary. He knew that, if he were to continue down this road, he would be forced to deal with a side of him he had locked away a long time ago. The side of him that wanted to care about those around him. Specifically, the humans.  
Humans were such an odd thing for him, and he was never quite able to wrap his mind around how they worked. They would lie, cheat, steal, and then do the opposite mere seconds later. They were chaotic, yet somehow organized. Bill loved watching them, seeing how they would grow and evolve into beautiful creatures, each serving a purpose. He wanted so desperately to be a part of that world, to watch them grow and adapt with his own eye instead of through the mindscape.  
Then, the day came that he met the Pines twins. Just like Stanford, the Twins were both geniuses, their minds able to take in knowledge and hold it close for future use. Mabel, his Shooting Star, was full of chaos and wonder, her creative mind coming up with the chaotic and unique ways to fight him. It filled him with joy to see how she had turned out.  
Dipper on the other hand, Pine Tree, was harder to figure out. He had the third journal, Bill knew that for a fact, but he never pulled it out from his pocket. The boy looked as if he wanted to prove something, figuring out how to fight him and force him out of Stanley’s mind all on his own.  
Bill found the twins to be admirable, the chaotic nature of Shooting Star of course, but the brains and hidden creativity in Pine Tree’s mind made Bill wonder what the child would turn into, what he would be in the future, and Bill didn’t dare peek. He’s not cheating by looking ahead, not this time.  
And slowly, as the time passed, and the boy matured, he found himself falling for the boy. But Bill had promised himself he wouldn’t get involved. That is, until the day he sensed a change in the boy’s mind. A scary change, one that threatened everything Bill had worked towards for a very, very long time. 

OoOoOoOo

High school sucked. 

Not only were all the classes harder than middle school, but everybody teased Dipper. If his birthmark wasn’t enough, there was the fact that Dipper had come out last year. The teasing only got worse this year because of it, and Dipper could feel himself losing hope with each passing day. Sometimes, he would imagine a world where he had stayed with Ford in Gravity Falls instead of going back to California with Mabel.  
Or worse, a world where he had let Bill take over, a world where he was stuck in Gravity Falls, a world ruled by the evil demon, where chaos reigned supreme. That was saved for the especially bad days, though.  
The roof was a nice place to relax, the fresh air and quiet was a nice break for Dipper, and he would often go up there for lunch. He would relax on one of the benches, or look over the rail to see across the town. Nothing bad had ever occurred to him, at least not until one of his classmates leapt from the roof, ending their life and sending Dipper into a spiral.  
Dipper had never thought about suicide beyond deeming it as a waist of his abilities. But that had been a long time ago, back when he had visited Gravity falls and found that the town needed him. But now? He was in high school, with no friends beyond the few that his sister forced him to hang out with, and he felt incredibly lonely.  
That was when it happened.  
The day he had gathered enough courage to jump, to take that final leap into the oblivion, it happened.  
He took both of his shoes off, as well as his signature pine tree hat, and set them to the side, a soft sigh escaping him. Climbing over the rail to stand on the side, he felt the wind hit his hair, moving it away from his forehead, exposing the birthmark that he had detested for a very, very long time.  
Dipper looks across the school yard, then across the rooftops of a town that didn’t love him. A town that he wished was Gravity Falls, where everybody had appreciated him, cared for him.  
After a moment, he lets his foot dangle over the edge, feeling the weightlessness of the open air, and closes his eyes.  
He leans forward, sighing happily, knowing that his time was almost up…

Only to have a hand grab his wrist and yank him harshly backwards.

OoOoOoOo

Mabel hummed happily as she skips across the lunchroom, right up to the table where the new kid sat. Mabel clears her throat to get his attention, almost fainting when the boy turned to look at her. Holy heck was he hot! Mabel could hardly believe her eyes for a moment.  
He was tall, which Mabel could tell right away despite the other being seated. His slightly curly blonde hair fell just past his ears, and his eyes were a bright blue, almost too blue to be real!  
Mabel felt her heart stop for a minute, but quickly speaks as to not lose his attention.  
“Hi, My name is-”  
“Mabel, Mabel Pines, correct?” The new kid interrupted, grinning when he saw the excitement, but mild confusion in her eyes.  
“Wait, how do you know my name?”  
“I know lots of things, but it isn’t hard to figure out who the most popular kid in the school is.”  
“Pffftt- me? I’m not popular…”  
“Yes, you are. But that isn’t important. What is important is the location of your brother.”  
“Dipper? He usually eats his lunch on the roof.”  
“The… The roof?!”  
“Yea-”  
The blonde haired cutie stands and starts running towards the staircase, followed quickly by Mabel, who seemed more confused and curious than anything else. Who was this guy? Why was he so eager to find Dipper?

OoOoOoOo

Bill felt panic take hold of him when Shooting Star said Pinetree was on the roof. Unlike his family, Bill knew what was going on in the boy’s life, and he knew what Pinetree planned to do. The thought had been in the boy’s mind for a while now, and Bill had felt a cold certainty take over him.  
He knew the boy planned to jump, so when he swung those doors open to see Pinetree extend his foot over the edge, he ran as quickly as he could, only barely making it in time to grab Pinetree and pull him back over the rail. Bill barely had time to open his mouth an yell at the boy before Shooting Star was next to them, crying and yelling at Pinetree herself.  
“Dipper! How could you even think about killing yourself! Don’t you know how much that would affect everybody?! How could you think about doing that to Mom and Dad? To me?! Do I even matter anymore?! You’re so selfish!”  
Bill watched as Shooting Star wraps her brother in a hug, only able to feel worry and cold rage himself.  
Bill jumps slightly when Pinetree looks at him, making eye contact with the boy and seeing the guilt and sadness turn to curiosity.  
“Mabel… Who is this?” His voice was soft and shy, so different from the unafraid and brave tone Pinetree had used in his younger years. It made Bill angry, to know that the students here had taken his Pinetree’s strength.  
Thoughts and plans of revenge were already working their way through Bill’s mind as he answered.  
“Oh, Pinetree, it wounds me that you don’t recognize me. Then again, you have been distracted lately.”  
He watches, a grin spreading across his face, as identical looks of horror appear on the  
twins’ faces.


	2. Story Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill explains how he got back to the human world, and Dipper falls for some easy flattery.

Dipper stared at the demon who sat across from him, not sure if what he was hearing was true. Other students from around the cafeteria stared at them, people stared at Bill wherever he went, but nobody approached as Bill told his story. Dipper had a feeling he might be using his magic to keep them away.

“After you twins erased me from Sixer’s mind, I was… Well, not exactly gone, but I wasn’t my usual self. It was as if I had shattered into a million pieces, and each piece was a separate thought, a separate little piece of me. I was lost, set adrift across time and space, with nothing but a cold, dark feeling. That’s the best way to explain it so your mortal minds will comprehend it. I don’t know how long I was like that, but when I finally came too, I was in the mindscape again. I told myself I wouldn’t interfere, not again, not until I had a better plan. I certainly didn’t expect to come back within your lifetime.

It wasn’t until I found you again that I changed my mind. You were ridiculed, bullied for the same reasons that I found you fascinating. A tall, strong Pine Tree on a hill was slowly being chipped away at, cut down by idiots who couldn’t tell what smart was if it hit them in the face with a screaming head. I was furious, but I didn’t come back into this realm until the thought of suicide entered your mind.”

Dipper watched as the furious look entered Bill’s eyes again, and he looked down, ashamed and embarrassed with himself. Mabel’s hand squeezed his under the table, and he took a deep breath, reminding himself that everything was okay as Bill continued. 

“I didn’t think you would do it, but I couldn’t risk you dying. It isn’t time for you to die yet. So I begged the A- I asked a higher force than me for a second chance, a chance to come to the Earth to do something good instead of bad. It took a while to get everything worked out, but I managed to get my own human form before something bad happened. I almost didn’t make it.”

Bill’s hands clapped together, his bright cobalt eyes watching Dipper with a curious, slightly sad look.

“I had to save my Pine Tree, before he fell forever.” He ended his explanation, and Dipper swore the demon looked almost… remorseful?

“But why? Why would you want to save me after we erased you? Why do you care whether I live or die, when you tried to kill me yourself?!” Dipper was not letting the demon off the hook, his own chocolate eyed boring into Bill’s blue ones.

“Because, Pine Tree, you are smart, and your brain holds the potential for great things. I reckon, as you get older, you may even surpass Good Ol’ Sixer in his knowledge.” Bill spoke, and Dipper couldn’t help himself. He wanted to believe that Bill was lying, trying to manipulate him, but his ego had been fueled. 

“Really…?” Dipper looked towards the demon with hopeful eyes, and was surprised when Bill smiled at him.

“Of course, Pine Tree! Anyways, now that you’re safe, I should go. I don’t want to be in town when you tell your Grunkles.”

Dipper felt a cold hand grip his heart as Bill stood up to leave, and without thinking he grabs Bill’s arm to pull him back. 

“Wait, Bill, Don’t go!” Dipper blinks in surprise at the desperation in his voice, but continues anyways. “Don’t leave, you’re the only one who understands what it’s like here!”

“You want me to stay, Pine Tree?” 

“Yes! Please don’t go…”

“Fine, I’ll stay. On one condition.”

Feeling as if he might regret this, Dipper weakened his grip on Bill’s arm and steps back. “Oh god… What is it?”

Bill grins mischievously, his blue eyes going bright gold as he answers. 

“I want you to go on a date with me, Pine Tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 down! Next Chapter will be out sometime next week! Sorry these chapters are kind of short, I'm still learning and perfecting my writing style!


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper dreams.

“Goodnight, Bro-Bro. Good luck with your date tomorrow!” Mabel waves goodnight, then runs to her own room across the hall, leaving Dipper with his thoughts. 

God he felt stupid, accepting Bill’s offer, but he had been in pain, longing for a friend who would understand him, somebody he could talk to without being judged, or called a wuss. He had seen that in Bill, a friend, and he had acted without thinking. And now, he had to go on a date with that monster, and he was terrified. 

Bill had tortured them, put them through a lot of pain and fear, and had almost killed them. But now, when Bill looked like a human, Dipper couldn’t help but feel gratitude to the demon. Bill had taught them a lot about fighting, negotiating, and how to deal with fear. 

And he had saved Dipper’s life. 

He couldn’t help but remind himself of that constantly, that it was someone he viewed as an enemy that had saved his life.

God he was confused, but he needed rest if he was going to make it through tomorrow with his wits about him.

He closes his eyes, and soon enough, falls asleep. 

OoOoOoOo

Darkness. A cold, black world. A breeze flowing by catches his attention, and he turns to look at the source. There was a building in the distance, a small light’s glow visible through a window, beckoning him forward and away from the monster that crept behind him. He knew the monster well, as if it was an old friend of his, and he was afraid. Afraid that the monster would catch him and never let him go.

He takes a step forward, towards the warmth of the golden light, just as a cold, scaly finger runs it’s way down the back of his neck, then grabs the neck of his shirt. Panic rose in the back of his throat, and without a second thought he broke into a run, towards the soft yellow light that seemed to get further and further the faster he ran towards it. 

He ran for a long time, not sure how long he had been out here, tripping and crashing into things that weren't there, feeling the monster behind him, one who would drag him back into the darkness and away from the safety of the light. Eventually he makes it to the window, only briefly looking at the building that surrounds it. He notes that it was made of wood, and somewhere above him was a sign. He grabs what seems to be a rock, or maybe a brick, from the ground next to the building and slams it against the window, breaking the glass. 

Just as he starts to climb in, a cold hand grabs onto his ankle, roughly trying to pull him back out. He let's out a scream, knowing he won't make it, feeling himself being pulled further and further out the window. And yet, knowing he would fail, he fought the monster, kicking and shouting at it. He feels a warm, gentle tug from the other side of the window, the side he was trying to get into, and suddenly the monster let go. He climbs the rest of the way into the building, still sensing the monster outside, but he knew he was safe in here. 

He turns away from the window, searching for the light that he had fought so hard to get to. He spots it quickly, coming not from a candle as he had thought previously, but from a yellow triangle. It’s Bill, his mind tells him, and he feels himself relax, reaching out to the other, seeking his warmth, and Bill’s hand reaches for his own. A human hand grabs him, the blue eyed boy who it belonged to smiled down at him, silently assuring him that the monster outside would never harm him again, and he could feel himself smiling back. He believed Bill.

He was walking now, the world no longer cold and dark, but rather warm and colorful, trees and flowers surrounding him as he walked through a forest path with Bill. The warmth of the other’s hand in his was a comfort, and he knew that while he held this hand, he was safe. He felt calm, relaxed, and even complete. He was holding hands and walking with someone he knew he should view as an enemy, but he couldn't seem to do it.

He was in a calm state, one of peace. He could stay like this forever, and never be afraid of anything again. Not monsters that lurked in the dark, not the kids at school, not anything. He was in a state of bliss.

That is, until his alarm went off, causing him to awaken to a cold, rainy morning and a sister staring him dead in the face. 

“Wake up, Dipper!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.


	4. The Date Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets filled with doubt when Bill is late for the date, and does something that he will regret later. Bill arrives, and the datebegins.

Dipper looks around the park as the sun starts to set, the sky turning shades of orange and pink, a sigh escaping him. His breath turns to fog as it leaves his mouth, surprising Dipper as he watches it float away. He didn’t realize it had gotten cold out, he was too busy waiting for Bill to arrive. 

Speaking of the demon, where was he? Bill was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. 

Was this just some sick joke? Was Bill hiding off to the side mocking him, and laughing at him? It was just like Bill to do something as cruel as that. 

Dipper feels stupid, just standing there waiting for someone who isn’t even going to show up. He feels like an idiot, his mind racing with different thoughts as to why Bill hasn’t arrived yet. 

A voice speaks up, louder than the rest. 

Bill hates you. He thinks you’re annoying.

Without paying too much attention to what he was doing, he pulls a pocket knife from his pocket. It was a gift from his Grunkle, given to Dipper a few days after he was robbed outside the school freshman year, and told he was to only use it for self defense.

He drags it across his upper forearm, his mind slowing down as the blood dripped to the surface of his skin. He doesn’t know why he does this, but he loves the feeling of his skin being opened, loves the warmth of the blood that beads along the angry red lines. 

The pain did force him to focus, enough to see a blonde haired boy entering the park. Dipper quickly pulls his sleeve down and tucks his knife into his pocket. 

He offers Bill a smile as the demon approaches, but it isn’t returned. Instead, Bill holds out an expectant hand, his blue eyes watching Dipper with an angry glare.

“Um… B-Bill?” Dipper stutters out, confused at what Bill wants, frightened by the look in his eye. What did he want? Why was he glaring? Would Bill hurt him if he didn’t provide?

“Your arm, Pine Tree. I’m not stupid, I could smell your blood from a mile away.” Bill’s voice was cold, filled with anger… and worry?

Was Bill worried about him?

Dipper slowly raises his cut arm and looks away, feeling Bill pull his sleeve up and examine the wound. 

Something warm and wet dragged itself across the wound, causing the boy to jump from surprise.

He looks over, seeing Bill with a smirk on his face, a bit of blood staining the corner of the other’s lips.

“Never, ever hurt yourself again, or I’ll do a hell of a lot more than lick up the blood for you.” Bill’s voice was soft and threatening, but Dipper could feel his face heating up.

He nods, which seems to please Bill as the other pulls him into a hug. 

“Good. I really hope you enjoy yourself tonight, Pine Tree. I’ve got it all planned out.” Bill speaks joyfully, already leading Dipper out of the park and towards one of the fancier restaurants in town.

“Do you even know how to date like a human, Bill?”

“Of course I do. I’ve been watching humans for millions of years. I can take you out without ruining it.”

“You sure?”

“Dipper, I need ya to trust me on this.”

“And why should I trust you?” Dipper narrows his eyes at the demon, pulling his arm away.

“Cause you’re smart enough to know that if this date is good, it’ll be worth staying alive for. You already tried killing yourself, so if it goes badly you’re willing to go to the extreme. I’m the first good thing to happen to you in a long time.” 

Bill pulls Dipper close again, putting his lips close to the other’s, breathing in the scent of pine Needles and shampoo that came off the shorter boy, wanting so badly to kiss him, but knowing he shouldn’t. Instead, he enjoys the blush that rises to the other’s cheeks, painting him a gorgeous pink. 

“Are you really letting this opportunity slip away?”

Dipper curses, then looks away, knowing he was blushing, and knowing that Bill had seen it, just from the knowing look in his eyes.

“You only get one chance, got it? You fuck this up, and I’ll tell Grunkle Ford you’re back.”

“Oh no, not Sixer!” Bill’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Dipper didn’t mind. He was distracted by how close Bill was still holding him. “Come on, Pine Tree. We have reservations we need to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait between posts. A lot of stuff happened, and i wasn't able to get online for a while. Don't worry, updates should be more frequent! Thank you for being patient, and Happy New Year!


	5. Planning for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tells Mabel about the date, and thinks of a plan.

Dipper was dropped off at home that evening by Bill, who promptly gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He was then assured that Bill would be seeing the boy in his dreams tonight, which coming from anybody else would sound romantic instead of threatening. 

When he got inside he was confronted by his sister, who demanded that he tell her about every little detail of the date. 

“Come on, DipDop! You gotta tell me what happened! I need to know! As your sister and dating expert, I need to figure out if my brobro is being treated correctly!”

Dipper gets lost in thought for a moment, not sure how to respond to the questioning. One one hand, Bill was a chaotic monster who had almost killed all of his friends and family. He was somebody who had made Dipper a paranoid, anxious mess. He should be afraid of Bill, he should want the demon dead.

On the other hand, Bill had actually been rather sweet during the date, complimenting Dipper, the town, even the food. He had always asked Dipper before making contact, making sure the other was okay with everything. He had shown a softer side to him, one Dipper didn’t even know existed before tonight. 

This wasn’t the Bill he was used to dealing with, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the gorgeous blonde haired boy with the shocking blue eyes.

“Dipper!” 

Mabel’s shout, accompanied by his twin grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, shocked Dipper back into reality.

“Huh?”

“The date, Dipper!How did it go?!”

“Oh… it was nice.” 

“Come on, DipDop, gimme something to work with here!”

“It was nice. He took me to dinner, we went on a walk around town, then he brought me home. He was funny, and really kind. He also talked to me about the pyramids, which was interesting. It was nice having someone smart to talk to. He didn’t act like the Bill we know, not all the way at least.”

He tugs off his coat and hangs it in the closet.

“I’m going to bed now, Mabel. Is that okay with you?”

Dipper didn’t wait for an answer, shoving past his twin and walking to his room, the blush on his face only getting worse as he went. 

He felt like an utter idiot. How could he let so much slip out? This was Bill Cipher he was talking about, he couldn’t have actually liked the date! The thought of the isosceles asshole made his skin crawl. And yet, the thought of the human version of Bill made his heart pound in his chest.

He lays down in his bed, shoves his face into his pillow, and screams into it before finally going to bed.

As promised, his dreams were full of visions of Bill.

OoOoOoOo

Mabel and Bill stood on opposite sides of the table, glaring at the other, both silently daring each other to do something about it. Mabel spoke up first, her voice full of resentment.

“I swear to god if you hurt my brother in any way I will personally make sure you regret coming back to Earth.”

“I already regret it if it means having to listen to your annoying, high pitched voice as you pine over somebody you can never have.”

“Was that a fucking pun?”

“Guys… be nice.” 

The two finally broke eye contact, looking over to see Dipper standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a tired frown on his face. He was already dressed and ready for school.

“Sorry Dipper.”  
“Sorry Pine Tree.”

The two both spoke at the same time, causing a small smile to light up Dipper’s face, which in turn causes them to smile.

It was common for the two of them to argue over small things, but both had a mutual respect for Dipper, so they tried not to let him see it too often. 

At this point Dipper already knew they argued a lot, and was pretty used to it. While they both love threatening each other, neither of them act on it, in fear of hurting him and causing a scene. 

The scenes were a lot more rare now that Bill and Dipper have been dating for a while, but it still happened and it scared them all. Dipper would have an anxiety attack, and somehow convince himself he was worthless. It would almost always end with either Mabel or Bill pulling away whatever sharp object he had on him at the time so he doesn’t hurt himself.

It has been a lot of work, helping Dipper work through his depression, but with Bill constantly talking to him it wasn’t so bad. It seems to be happening a lot more, now that summer was only a week away.

They were going back to Gravity Falls, one of Dipper’s favorite places in the continental US. With mysteries, adventures, real friends, and a lot more freedom than he had at home, it was practically Heaven on Earth. Usually Dipper would be ready to go back as soon as it hit March, but this time he wasn’t so sure about the trip.

His grunkles knew that he was gay (he came out during his last trip), but they didn’t know he had a boyfriend. Or that the boyfriend was an enemy of the family.

Or that the boyfriend would be going with the twins to Gravity Falls.

Dipper had to come up with a plan of course, and while it wasn’t very well thought out, it was enough to work with at the moment.

He was going to go into town every day to see Bill, and possibly take him into the forest for adventures and Gnome hunting. He was not going to mention his boyfriend to the adults, and hope they never find out.

If the adults were to find out he was dating somebody, they would want to meet him. And if they meet him, they’ll figure out it’s Bill Cipher. If they figure it out, they’ll ban Dipper from ever seeing him again, and do who knows what to Bill. 

It would be best to avoid them finding out he was dating someone in general, but he isn’t sure he could keep up the act in front of them all the time without them noticing something was up. Especially Grunkle Stan.

It wasn’t going to be easy for any of them, but it’s the best solution Dipper could think of moving forward, and he didn’t want to ruin his chances with Bill.

He’s starting to think the demon actually likes him.

Dipper will just have to do his best moving forward, and hope it all works out in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever posted, so feel free to give me any criticism or feedback!


End file.
